


Warrior Angel or Narnia

by TrueBeliever



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBeliever/pseuds/TrueBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend who was there through the war of the white witch, and helped those who needed her. Now she has come back to continue helping her friends even though she's still bothered by issues from her own world. Will she let someone in or will she keep everything hidden until it'll explode? Warning: Physical and mental Abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Angel or Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

I raced along stone passageways onto a balcony and saw a dark haired man on a horse getting held up by a soldier at the front gate of the castle. I seemed to have no control of my actions and grabbed the bow that was slung on my shoulder. I shot the arrow right past the guys head and into the soldier blocking his way. The soldier toppled onto the ground, dead. The brown haired man on the horse turned his head around, his hypnotic eyes fixed on me shocked but before I could think of what I was doing I shouted. “GO! RUN.” He nodded thanks and took off on his horse. 

The moment he was out of sight, it all went black and I woke up panting. A cold sweat covered my body, I shakily looked up at the clock to find that It was five thirty in the morning. I groaned and sat up. Why was I still dreaming of Narnia? I haven't been back there for two years. The last time I was there I was fifteen almost sixteen and now I was days away from turning eighteen. It seemed like I was never going to go back. 

Reluctantly I got out of bed and turned on the music player on my phone and plugged in my earphones. Then changed into workout gear and went out for my usual morning jog. I checked that the other kids in the orphanage were still asleep before I walked out the front door locking it behind me. After half an hour of jogging I got to the place that I wanted to get to. It was a secluded area of woodland with a small wooden bench looking out over a lake. I sat down and reminisced about my time in Narnia, I missed Lucy, Susan, Edmund. I even missed Peter and that's saying something. A while past so I checked the time on my phone. 7am already. I stood up and began running back to the orphanage. When I returned I was being given a cup of tea by Daniella are lovely supervisor of the orphanage, she's practically a Mother to me and the rest of the kids.  
“Mia, could I talk to you for a minute?” I nodded grabbing the cup from her and followed her into the office. Silence filled the room.  
“So, what's this about?”  
She sighed, “I'm afraid Stan has been released from his arrest. The police said that there wasn't enough evidence to convict him.” 

Stan used to be a supervisor at the Orphanage but was fired when me and the other children told Daniella about him abusing us. The police came and took him away once she informed them, he had been in jail for three months waiting for the court hearing. I was the main victim because I had been at the Orphanage the longest, it's started off as mental and verbal attacks but if he had a couple of drinks he turned rather violent. I always put myself in the way of the smaller kids so they didn't have to go through the pain that I had been through. One evening he came back stinking drunk, I didn't get to the others in time and he slapped Wendy who was only eight years old in the face. From that moment I lost it and fought back against him, he ended up unconscious and we all ran out into the street running all the way to Daniella who was shopping at the local supermarket at the time. The police took him away that evening. 

“How could they think he's innocent?” I trembled almost dropping my tea.  
“I don't know, honey.” She hugged me rubbing my back to try to comfort me. “But he's not allowed within one hundred yards of here.” Daniella smiled.  
“I have to leave once I turn eighteen, then I'll be on my own.”  
“I think you can defend yourself, you've even taught Aaron, Theo and Amelia how to fight with a broom handles.” She laughed.  
“I guess you're right. Have you told the others yet?”  
“Not yet. I was going to do it tomorrow so you could be thinking straight when I tell them because I think I'm going to need your help.” I nodded. “Now, come on let's have some breakfast, I'm thinking pancakes.”  
“As long as you don't burn them like last time. But I'll get the fire extinguisher ready just in case.” I laughed.  
“Hey, I only stopped watching them for two minutes and the next thing I knew they were smoking.” 

We both started to laugh while walking into the kitchen to find the two un-identical twins, Theo and Amelia eating cereal at the table.  
“You guys do know that it's the summer holidays. Why are you up this early?” I asked pointing at the clock that now said 8am.  
“Why are you?” Theo responded.  
“Touché ”  
“So why are you both up this early?” Daniella questioned quirking an eyebrow up.  
“We wanted to go out with our friends for a bit so we could come back for five to watch that new show on E4 and then a movie before bed.” Amelia answered.  
I giggled, “I didn't think Theo would have been interested in that girly show.”  
“I'm not, I lost a bet and now I have to watch the first two episodes with her.” He pointed at his sister.  
“I have a name you know.” She said snarkily.  
“Yeah, Annoying bi...”  
“No bad language at the table.” Daniella highered her voice.  
“Yes Danny.” Theo mumbled.

They both finished eating just before the little ones came thundering down the stairs yelling, “Pancakes.”  
“I'm going to go to my bedroom and write for a bit, do you need me to do anything before I go up?” I asked Danny who was placing plates of pancakes on the table.  
“Na hun, go and relax for once. And try to get some more sleep if you can, I know you haven't been sleeping well.” I nodded, then went through the living room to get to the stairs that were situated at the back of the house.  
Climbing the stairs I heard Theo moaning to Amelia, “Hurry up Ame, we're meant to be leaving in ten minutes.”  
A muffled response came through the door, “Wait a few minutes, I need to find a nice top that go with my new skirt.”  
I laughed at their squabbling and went into my room. I quickly got changed into my normal boot-cut jeans, long sleeved top and boots. Then grabbed my laptop I sat down on my bed and continued writing the story of my time in Narnia. Before I knew it I had finished it and it was almost lunch time so I skipped downstairs to make myself a sandwich. I ate my lunch and returned to my room. I face planted my bed then turned over and fell asleep within seconds of getting comfortable. 

A knocking on my bedroom door woke me from my dreamless slumber. I got up to open it. Daniella stood there smiling.  
“I'm sorry that I had to wake you but I need to go to the shop to pick up some more milk as someone not saying who, Aaron. Wanted to drink two pints of the stuff.” She shouted Aarons name to hear a little 'I'm sorry' coming from down stairs.  
“That's alright. I should be getting up anyway as it's” I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. “SIX-THIRTY. Wow, I slept for ages.”  
Danny chuckled, “Okay, I made up your backpack for your friend Jessica's sleepover tonight  
It's downstairs on the sofa.”  
“Thanks, I forgot all about it.” I shut the door to my room and followed her downstairs.  
“The younger ones are already in bed and I’ll be back before these three need to be in their rooms.” She pointed to Amelia, Theo and Aaron.  
“I'll see you soon then.” Danny shut the front door behind her.  
“So what you guys watching?” I asked grabbed my backpack and placing it on my lap.  
“Matt let me borrow the Avengers movie, I think it's about three-quarters of the way through.” Amelia answered not taking her eyes off the t.v screen.  
“Whose Max?” I teased. She blushed a deep red. “Aww, has Amelia got a little wittle crush?” I said in a baby voice.  
“Oh, just shut up and watch the rest of the movie.” Amelia snapped but continued turning redder. The movie didn't really make sense but was good all the same.  
“So what did you guys think?” She asked the boys while putting the D.V.D away and turning the t.v off.  
“It was good but I wish that you could have seen Fury do more fighting.” Theo assessed. 

A weird feeling flared up in the pit of my stomach. I peeped open the curtains to the front of the house to see three men with beer bottles in their hands coming down the street. My eyes widened when I realised who it was. I ran to the door locking it. 

“Guys, wake the kids up and get them in the secret cupboard I set up.” I panicked.  
“Why? What's wrong?” Theo asked and I heard the men trying to open the door.  
“It's Stan. You three use the broom stick handles, if they get past me you'll be the little ones defence. Lock the bedroom door behind you. Now go.” I ordered, they ran up stairs while I grabbed the house phone calling 999.  
“Hello. Emergency service, what's your emergency?” A woman’s voice sounded.  
“I need the police to 14 Fuller Street, Bridgeberk. There are men trying to get into the Orphanage, there are young children here.”  
“The police are on their way, sit tight.”  
“Thank you.” I put the phone down in time for the front door to burst open. I stood up in the living room with my backpack in one hand figuring I could hit them with it if they got too close. 

Two of the men stopped before entering the room waiting for Stan. He strolled in like it was his own house.  
“Why it's Mia herself?” Stan stepped closer making me instinctively step backwards.  
“You're not allowed to be here.” Somehow I didn't sound scared even though I was terrified on the inside. Terrified of what Stan and his friends could do to the children, I didn't care if I got hurt as long as they were safe.  
“She's got back bone, hasn't she boys?” The others laughed. This time I stood my ground when he walked closer to me. “I can go and do whatever I like, I thought you would've learnt that by now.”  
“Not here, you don't.” I hissed. 

He hit me so hard that I fell backwards into the wall dropping my bag from the impact. I just had enough time to stand up before he slammed me back into the wall and pinned me there so hard that pain shot up and down my shoulders and into my spine. His grip on my upper arm increased, agony shot in my arms and tried to wriggle out of his hold. I knew it was going to leave bad bruises but I couldn't care about that now, I had to keep the kids safe until the police turn up.  
“I will do what I please, where I please.” He snarled then looked me over grinning viscously. “You really have grown up over the past three months.” He hands started wondering under my top.  
I head butted hit making him stumble backward then punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. “Don't touch me.” I screamed in rage.  
“You bitch.” One of his friends came at me. 

I fought the three of them off until they were all on the floor. I grabbed my backpack when I saw one of Stan's friends trying to get up, I hit the guy in the face with it and started running up the stairs slinging the backpack on my back. I only got half way up before I was getting pulled backwards. I flew down the stairs to see Stan's grinning face pass by me. Pain exploded throughout my body when I hit the floor. The moment my back touched the floor a weird sensation filled me, it felt like I was getting dragged downwards. I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. I'm publishing a few new works and the most reviewed will be the one i'll continue first.


End file.
